


Our Own Fairytale

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huening Kai, Client Choi Soobin, Crying, Dirty Talk, Forced Bonding, Human Huening Kai, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Stripper Huening Kai, Strippers & Strip Clubs, TW: Blood, Top Choi Soobin, tw: dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "That was Cinderella, give that prince a round of applause, and please welcome Red Riding Hood! He ain't afraid of the big bad wolf!" The DJ announced, and then turned up the volume.It's hard to not pay attention when the stripper was such an eye candy. He wore red fishnet garters and a short frilly skirt. His heels were sky high and blood red. His face was hidden by the hood, but Soobin could see his lips, highlighted in bright red. Then his smell hit him in full force.Shit. That's the one.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Our Own Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> sfws moa, better log out now.

The moon hung full in the sky, stark against the backdrop of the city. Soobin sniffed at the air, the scents of the streets heavy in his nostrils. He wore tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, his usual outfit when he was on the prowl. It was a warm Saturday night, and there were tables on the sidewalk and people strolling the streets. As he walked by the bars and restaurants, he could smell the scents of food and alcohol overlaying the aromas of human sweat and desire. A couple holding hands walked by, and he looked both the man and woman over. He appreciated man's tight jeans and tailored shirt, and the woman's low cut dress and high heels. But what really made his mouth water was the smell of their need and arousal. He noted that the couple admired him too as they walked by, but he wasn't in the mood for a threesome tonight.

What he wanted was a submissive omega to his alpha. He needed, but he didn't have time to look for another wolf; the right human would be just as sufficient. He kept sniffing the air, but no one caught his interest. As he strolled along, the neighborhood changed subtly, and now he was venturing by the clubs, where lines of pretty young things waited outside the door. He kept walking, enjoying the sights and smells. Now he entered a seedier looking area, the buildings more run down, the smell of garbage stronger.

"Hey honey, anything I can do for you tonight?" a woman stepped out towards him from the side of a building. She wore a micro skirt, and garters peeked out underneath the tiny strip of fabric, fastened to a pair of fishnets. Her flat belly was exposed, and her breasts stretched the thin fabric of her crop top. Soobin inhaled deeply and raked his gaze over her body. Her long raven hair brushed the top of her cleavage, and her lips glistened. Soobin bared his teeth at her. It was tempting, but he knew she wouldn't truly be submissive. She would just be working for his money.

"No thanks, babe." He dismissed her.

She tossed her hair and pouted. She called after Soobin. "Come back if you don't find what you're looking for."

Soobin kept going, and noted the strip clubs he was walking by now. The names flashed by him in garish neon. Acardia, Dream’s Chase, Paradise… Finally, Soobin paused in front a club called "Eternity". It was a male strip club, perfect hunting grounds for what he needed tonight. He pushed open the door, the scent of sweat, arousal and alcohol hitting his nostrils. "Filter" thrummed loudly in his sensitive ears. He watched as a man clad in a tiara, tiny blue satin panties, and clear stilettos gyrated on the small stage. Soobin took a seat at a table near the back, in the shadows. The stripper stroked the pole suggestively while he strutted, his hips switching back and forth, earning some appreciative comments from the audience. Soobin watched and scanned the tables. The stripper was attractive, but not what he was looking for. He wondered if he would find his prey among the customers, but it didn't look promising. None of their bodily odors were pleasing to him.

The stripper finished his routine and moved off the stage to applause and catcalls. The DJ faded out the song and then started up "Puma".

"That was Cinderella, give that prince a round of applause, and please welcome Red Riding Hood! He ain't afraid of the big bad wolf!" The DJ announced, and then turned up the volume.

Soobin chuckled at the words and then tilted his chair back, watching as the curtains twitched open and a stripper clad in a short red capelet emerged. It's hard to not pay attention when the stripper was such an eye candy. He wore red fishnet garters and a short frilly skirt. His heels were sky high and blood red. His face was hidden by the hood, but Soobin could see his lips, highlighted in bright red. Then his smell hit him in full force.

Shit. That's the one.

Soobin sniffed carefully, liking what he smelled. His lips curled back involuntarily, and he felt his mouth flooding with saliva. He needed to get a closer look. He sauntered closer to the front, still slightly in shadow. He could almost taste Little Red now, the stripper's scent filling his mind.

_West side, east side_

_Didn’t know where to, where to go_

Red moved towards the front of the stage, his heels clicking as he sashayed. He grabbed the pole and walked a circle slowly around it.

_Tonight we ride_

_A noise in this silent night_

_In the darkness, that door opens_

_Who can stop it? No one_

He bent his head back, letting the hood fall from his face. Soobin saw a pair of deep brown eyes, outlined in eyeliner, and a head of messy dark curly brown hair. He admired the clean shaven jawline, and the vulnerable neck. He closed his eyes, imagining sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Soobin opened his eyes and kept inhaling, close to drooling all over himself.

_West side, east side_

_It doesn’t matter anymore_

Red swung on the pole, twirling on one leg, his capelet opening slightly, showing a red mesh shirt underneath. Soobin's breath caught as Red paused to drop his caplet to the floor. Soobin could see Red's hardened nipples under the sheer shirt, the flouncy skirt flipping up as he continued to swing, exposing his thong and garters. Soobin was ready to pounce but held himself back. He'd have to catch Red afterwards. Meanwhile, his mouth continued to water and he dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from grabbing Red off the stage.

_Hot hot hot hot_

_Hot, I burned my feet_

_Open your eyes, feel it, breathe it, dream it_

_This world I dreamed of_

Soobin admired Red's muscles and graceful steps, as the stripper continued to move around the pole. Then Red dropped his skirt and stepped out in one seamless movement. Soobin wiped his mouth with his cock was painfully hard in his tight black jeans. Red was a wearing a thong, which was red of course, and Soobin could see the outline of his bulge in the panties. As Red swung by another round, Soobin admired his taut buttocks. Red glanced in Soobin's direction, as if he could feel Soobin's ravenous gaze on his body. It was too dark and the lights were too blinding in his eyes for him to see Soobin though. Soobin was having trouble sitting through the song. He could smell the arousal in the room growing stronger. He couldn't wait to claim Red for himself. A man sitting at the table next to Soobin looked over at him.

"Red Riding Hood is my favorite." He commented, noting that Soobin was also appreciative of the stripper. Soobin snarled at him, even though he didn't have any claim yet. The man's eyes widened; he held up his hands and looked back toward the stage, shifting his chair away from Soobin.

_But for some reason I’m happy_

_This emotionI feel for the first time_

_This moment I feel freedom for the first time_

_Woo for some reason I’m happy_

_My choice is…._

Soobin watched as Red gripped the pole behind his head and slid up and down and licked his red lips. Soobin licked his own lips and drew the back of his hand across his wet chin. He could practically taste Red, he smelled so good to Soobin. In that moment, he saw Red looking at his direction and he tensed.

_…my leader._

Soobin felt relief as the song ended. He was ready to dash out of his chair and catch Red on his way out. He needed Red now. The song faded out as Red picked up his cloak and skirt and strutted off the stage. Soobin stood up quickly as the next song started, and the DJ introduced Alice. He made his way through the crowd. He pushed the door open, and the night air hit his nose. It was refreshing after the cloying scents of sweat and male desire inside the club. Soobin noted an alleyway winding around the side of the building and quickly trotted down the passage. The back of the building opened up to a small parking lot for the strippers and other employees. Soobin stood in the shadows, watching the back door.

About 15 minutes later, Soobin was rewarded for his patience. Red came out of the club, wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. His makeup had been cleaned off his face. While he had waited, Soobin's desire had abated slightly. Now that Red was in front of him again, his cock stiffened immediately; Soobin could smell him from across the lot. As Red stood next to his car fumbling for his keys, Soobin moved into the light, approaching him carefully.

"Hey," Soobin said gruffly. Red looked up, startled. He managed a half smile for Soobin. He hated being bothered by customers.

"Hi." Red said. Soobin stood there, his hands fisted at his side, his nails digging hard into the palms. Red stared at Soobin. They regarded each other for a couple of minutes, Soobin trying hard not to just attack and carry Red off somewhere. He had to be careful with humans.

"I loved your set." Soobin drawled. Red nodded, forcing a tight smile. He just wanted to go home, get into his bath and read.

"Thank you." Red said politely. He was clutching his keys in one hand, and now made a show of jangling them. "I uh, really gotta get going."

Soobin felt desperate, and he was starting to drool again. He didn't want to scare Red off though. He took a small step towards Red. He saw a flash of fear in the man's eyes, which only made him more hungry. "What's the rush?" He purred. He put a hand against Red's beat up car.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go." Red said sharply. Soobin watched him reach into his pocket. Red started pulling out a small can of mace but Soobin was faster. He gripped Red's wrist hard, making him yelp and drop the can. Soobin pulled Red closer by the wrist and inhaled deeply. His lips curled and he showed his teeth, his lips and chin wet with saliva. Red whimpered.

"Please, let me go." Red pleaded. Soobin felt his cock getting harder at the whining note in Red's voice. "I don't do this with customers…if you want, Cinderella or one of the other guys…"

"I want you." Soobin growled. Red shuddered. Soobin pressed Red against the side of his car, digging his nose into the crook of Red's neck. He inhaled deeply and then licked his neck, grazing his teeth over Red's skin. Red shuddered again but Soobin could smell the arousal underlying his fear.

"You want me too, Little Red." Soobin rasped, licking along Red's neck. "I'm your Big Bad Wolf." Soobin straddled one of Red's legs and rubbed himself against it. He pulled his head up and looked at Red. Red's brown eyes were wide with lust and fear. Soobin bared his teeth. He palmed Red through his pants roughly. Red whimpered again, and Soobin felt his desire ratchet even higher.

"Wh-what's your name?" Red stuttered. "I can't call you Big Bad Wolf…"

"Oh yes you can, baby. But since you asked so nicely, I'm Soobin. What's your name, angel face?" Soobin smiled, and went back to licking and sniffing at Red's neck. He was using all his willpower not to bite down.

"H-Huening Kai." Red moaned, rutting his hips against Soobin's leg. Soobin let Kai feel his teeth.

"Huening Kai." Soobin said slowly. He smiled widely, showing his teeth. "Pretty name for a pretty thing."

"Wh-what big teeth you have…" Kai said nervously. Soobin laughed.

"Mmmm, the better to eat you with, angel." Soobin teased. He nipped at Kai's neck. Kai groaned. He grabbed at Soobin's back, and ground himself against Soobin's thigh.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to take you right here, Kai." Soobin growled into his ear. Kai whimpered.

"I-I don't usually do this." Kai protested weakly. "I- you can come to my place." Soobin smiled wolfishly. He released Kai from his arms. The musk coming off from Kai was driving him mad, but he could just barely make himself wait a little longer.

"Please tell me you don't live too far." Soobin panted, forcing his hands to stay by his sides.

"Not too far." Kai answered. He jammed the key into the lock and opened the car, getting in on the driver's side. Soobin noticed the slight tremble in Kai's hands and it made him twitch with need. He was going to be enclosed in close quarters with Kai for a little while. The smell was going to drive him insane. Soobin walked over to the passenger side and Kai reached over to open it for him. Soobin slid in and put a hand on Kai's thigh. The whole car was stinking of Kai. Soobin swallowed hard and jabbed the button to roll the window down.

"Sorry, they're broken." Kai explained. Soobin gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through his mouth, but his sense of smell was too sensitive. The car was overly warm, and the air conditioning was broken too. Kai started the car and backed up carefully. He angled the car towards the alleyway and they drove out to the main street.

Kai drove with the radio off. In the silence and close quarters, Kai's breathing seemed overly loud to Soobin's sensitive ears. Soobin moved his hand off Kai's leg, not trusting himself. He put them his lap and started digging his nails into the palms again. He had to push hard enough to cut skin to distract himself, and the blood welled lightly around his fingers. Kai focused on the road and only glanced at Soobin once or twice at the red lights. The inside of the car was dark, so they could only see each other in shadow.

Finally, Kai pulled over and parked along a street that was lined with apartment buildings. Soobin bust out of the car as soon as he had stopped. Kai moved a little slower, gathering himself as he exited the car. Soobin could smell the sweat on him; he sensed Kai's nervousness and it made his heart speed up. When Kai came up to him, Soobin grabbed him, kissing him roughly and trying not to nip his mouth too hard. Kai gasped against Soobin's mouth. He pushed him away.

"Can we get inside?" Kai said, blushing as he realized what he had said.

"Oh hell yes, baby." Soobin smirked. He placed a hand on Kai's ass, squeezing possessively. He dropped his hand and waited for Kai, who started walking towards one of the buildings. with Soobin close behind. Kai fumbled with the keys again, then managed to unlock the front door. He climbed one flight of stairs and then opened the door to his apartment. Soobin followed Kai inside. Again, all he could smell was the scent of Kai all over the place. Soobin slammed the door behind them. He growled, his lip curling and displaying his teeth. Kai backed away nervously.

"Don't worry baby," Soobin soothed. "It's just your smell, it's driving me crazy."

"My…smell?" Kai asked, confused. "I haven't had a chance to shower…" Soobin pounced, pushing Kai back onto his couch. Kai huffed out a breath at the impact. Soobin climbed bodily over Kai, pressing down on him and effectively trapping him. Soobin started grinding his hard cock against Kai through the layers of clothing. Kai moaned and Soobin shuddered with desire.

"Baby, I want to be inside you." Soobin panted. Kai eyes widened, his pupils large with lust. He whined with need and Soobin hitched his breath. "Please let me." Soobin said, more gently. He licked his lips and pushed his hips against Kai's again for emphasis.

"Soobin…" Kai sighed. He nodded quickly. Soobin dove down on Kai's neck. He couldn't resist the urge to bite anymore. He sunk his teeth into Kai's skin, making him cry out. He bit hard, drawing blood. He tasted it greedily.

"What are you doing?" Kai protested fearfully. He writhed and tried to push Soobin off of himself. The scent of the fear and the feel of Kai's struggles spurred Soobin on. He went to the other side of Kai's neck and bit down again, tasting blood. Kai yelped.

"Please stop!" Kai cried, still trying to push Soobin off. It was no use, Soobin was much stronger than him. Kai started crying and Soobin felt the teardrops against the side of his head. He pulled up sharply and looked at Kai. The sight of Kai's tear stained face and brimming brown eyes made him feel like a monster. Kai cringed at the sight of his blood covering Soobin's lips and teeth. Soobin wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, but instead of removing the blood, he merely smeared it on his hand and face.

"What the hell are you?" Kai asked, his voice shaking. He saw now that Soobin had pointed teeth. Soobin had him pinned completely, Kai was helpless.

"I'm the Big Bad Wolf." Soobin grinned, the blood in his smile making Kai sob. Soobin checked himself. He wanted Kai to be submissive, not scared. Unfortunately the fear also triggered his desire. He sat up, removing his body from atop Kai. Kai groaned in relief. He pressed his hands to his eyes.

"Please." Kai said, trembling. "I don't know what you want. I think I want you to leave."

Soobin suppressed a growl, and tried to be calm. He had not kept his wolfish instincts in check and now he had scared his potential omega. Now he was close to losing him or hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Soobin gritted. He put his hands in his lap. He looked away so he wouldn't have to see Kai's face.

"Just, please leave." Kai repeated, his hands still pressed to his eyes.

"I can't." Soobin said. Kai moved his hands away from his face. Confusion and fear played across his features.

"You…can't?" Kai cried, his panic starting to rise. Soobin noted that Kai's eyes scanned the room, probably looking for a potential weapon.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby." Soobin said softly. "I just need to have you. I've chosen you."

"You've already hurt me!" Kai spat. He put a hand on his neck, which came away bloody. He whimpered at the sight of the blood.

"I'm sorry. I'll be gentle now." Soobin tried. He had tasted Kai, there was no going back. He had to have him, with or without his willing consent.

"I don't believe you." Kai started sobbing again. Soobin felt the internal struggle between his wolfish side and his human side. One side was telling him to take, the other side was telling him to comfort him.

"Kai," Soobin said gently. He pushed down the instincts and reached a hand out to Kai's face. Kai flinched and jerked out of reach. "Please." Soobin was desperate.

"I don't understand what you want. Please, just leave me be." Kai pleaded tearfully.

"I need you." Soobin repeated. "If I don't have you, I feel like I will die."

Kai looked sharply at Soobin. "What the hell do you mean? Is that supposed to make me feel bad and let you hurt me?"

"No. You don't understand." Soobin began. He scrubbed his hand over his face, some of Kai's drying blood coming off his jaw. "I'm a werewolf."

Kai gaped. "What?" He stared at Soobin incredulously. "That's why you bit me? Because you think you're a werewolf?"

"No. I bit you because I am a werewolf." Soobin explained.

"There's no such thing." Kai protested. Soobin grabbed one of Kai's hands, causing Kai to yelp. "And why aren't you full on wolf then? You're fucking crazy!" Kai's voice wavered as he asked.

"There is such a thing. And I'm half werewolf." Soobin corrected. "You saw my teeth. And you have no idea what you smell like to me. I'm about to go insane."

Kai tried to remove his hand. "You are insane!" He accused. "I want you to leave, right this minute."

Soobin wanted to pounce and take from Kai, but his human side wouldn't let him. Kai brought out protective feelings in him; Soobin was shocked to realize that the alpha in him wanted him as a mate. He didn't want to hurt Kai, he wanted Kai to desire him.

"I can't do that, Kai." Soobin was still holding Kai's hand, gently but firmly. "I want to mate with you."

Kai shuddered, looking away from Soobin. Soobin brought Kai's hand to his lips. Kai cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for feel of Soobin's teeth. Instead, Soobin licked at Kai's fingers, and then sucked them into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. Soobin sensed that Kai's fear was starting to dissipate, and that his arousal was rising again.

"Why me?" Kai wondered, as Soobin continued to taste his fingers.

Soobin removed Kai's hand reluctantly to speak. "There is no why. It just is. Your smell, the way you look, the way you move. I want you to be mine." Soobin purred. He forced himself to move slowly and placed his palm softly over Kai's cheek. Kai closed his eyes. Soobin leaned in and kissed him gently, careful to sheath his teeth behind his lips.

"I'm nothing special." Kai whispered. "Why would you want me?"

"Kai." Soobin said, dismissing Kai's question. "There is no why. I just want, and you're the one." He kissed Kai more insistently, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kai opened after a moment's hesitation and Soobin tasted the inside of his mouth. Kai surrendered and pushed his own tongue into Soobin's mouth. Their movements were still gentle, but the intensity and pressure of the kiss deepened.

Soobin moved his hands to Kai's shirt and tugged at the buttons. Kai pulled away from the kiss to look at Soobin. Soobin waited until Kai nodded, and then he started unbuttoning the shirt. Kai's chest was clean shaven, and Soobin pressed his palms on the smooth skin. Then he bent his head to lick at one nipple, causing Kai to gasp. He let his teeth graze Kai gently, and Kai moaned. As he moved to the other nipple, he pulled at the waist of Kai's pants. Again, he looked up at Kai, waiting for his consent. The pace of their movements was agonizing, but Soobin was willing to slow down for Kai. Kai put his hand over Soobin's and moved it onto his cock, groaning when Soobin grasped him through the fabric. Soobin slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the fly, staring Kai in the eyes while he dragged the pants off of Kai's legs, stopping to remove his shoes so he could pull them off completely. Soobin groaned when he saw that Kai was still wearing the red thong, his cock fully hard and the tip peeking out from the top of the skimpy bit of cloth.

"Holy fuck." Soobin breathed. "Oh Red, I am going to enjoy you so much." Soobin leaned over and put his mouth against the satin, grabbing the edge in his teeth and pulling. He grabbed the rest of the fabric in one hand so he wouldn't hurt Kai, and then wrenched his mouth away, ripping the panties open. He tore them off of Kai and tossed them aside. Kai gasped at the violence and desperation in Soobin's movements. Soobin admired Kai's leaking hard length, and the carefully trimmed hair that surrounded it. He nuzzled Kai's cock, sniffing Kai hungrily. Kai moaned as he felt Soobin inhale deeply, sucking in his scent. And then Soobin was licking him, sliding his tongue up and down his cock. Kai cautiously reached down and stroked the back of Soobin's head, earning a whine of pleasure from him. Then he scratched lightly at Soobin's scalp, and Soobin was grunting at Kai's touch. Kai smirked, thinking of the wolf in Soobin. His smirk disappeared when suddenly Soobin engulfed his cock with his mouth. Kai moaned loudly at the wet heat, scratching at Soobin's scalp again. Kai's anxiety and pleasure spiked as he felt Soobin's teeth grazing his length. He sucked in a breath as Soobin lightly clamped his teeth around his shaft. Kai felt the pressure from Soobin's teeth lighten after a moment and then Soobin was bobbing up and down on Kai's cock. Kai was so close to being lost.

"Oh God, Soobin…" Kai whimpered, tugging on the strands of Soobin's hair. He was almost there, and Soobin was relentless, taking Kai deep into his throat, and swirling his tongue over the head. Soobin pointed his tongue and dipped into Kai's slit, tasting the precum. Kai felt himself starting to climb, and as Soobin bobbed up and down a few more times, he was falling, falling over the edge.

"Holy God, Soobin…Soobin…Soobin!" Kai cried, bucking up into Soobin's mouth, filling his throat with his cum. Soobin swallowed readily and then pulled his mouth off Kai's cock. He licked the remainder of the cum off of Kai's cock and then licked his lips. He swiped his mouth with one hand, baring his teeth at Kai.

"You taste so good, Red." Soobin murmured. "I can't wait to find out what your ass tastes like." Kai felt a jolt of desire even as he was still reveling in the aftershocks of coming. He closed his eyes and groaned. Soobin moved off the couch and pulled at Kai's hands, urging him to stand up. Kai stood obediently, and Soobin looked him over hungrily, noting the bites in his neck. They weren't too deep and they had already stopped bleeding, but they marked Kai as his. And Soobin intended to continue and make Kai completely his. He grabbed Kai's shoulders and spun him around, and then pressed his body against Kai's back. Soobin was still fully clothed, and his rigid cock constrained in his tight jeans. He nudged his erection against Kai's ass cheeks and dipped his head down to lick at the bite wounds on Kai's neck. Kai moaned and rubbed his ass all over the crotch of Soobin's jeans.

"Mmmm, so eager?" Soobin said huskily. He hooked one arm around Kai's chest and put his hand on Kai's stomach. "I want to take you in your bed." Soobin growled into Kai's ear.

"Please, Soobin." Kai said thickly. He grabbed Soobin's hand that lay on his stomach, and held it in his own. He tugged lightly, and Soobin moved the arm he had placed across Kai's chest. Kai pulled Soobin by the hand towards his bedroom door. He pushed the door open and dragged Soobin over to the bed. Letting go of Soobin's hand, Kai climbed onto his bed, laying back on the pillows. Soobin raked his gaze over Kai: the messy hair, the drown eyes, the lovely swollen lips, the bite marks on his neck, and the planes of his smooth chest and stomach. His eyes wandered lower, pausing at Kai's cock, which was already semi-hard again. He admired the muscled legs, which were also smooth and hairless. Soobin knew Kai had to keep himself groomed and waxed because of his job, but he had not expected himself to be so aroused at the bareness of Kai's skin. After all, scents were always stronger with additional body hair. But Kai had a perfume that was all his own, that Soobin could not resist.

"You're so gorgeous, baby." Soobin said reverently. "My Little Red." He smiled and showed his teeth. "I'm going to eat you up." Soobin's mouth watered, and he climbed on the bed. Kai watched him with wide eyes; brown eyes that somehow reflected innocence despite Kai's occupation. Soobin felt the protective instincts surging in his chest.

"My big wolf." Kai replied. He waited for Soobin to touch and taste him. Instead, Soobin tugged at his legs.

"Turn over." Soobin growled. "Get on all fours." Kai whined but did as he was told. He felt Soobin moving behind him. Soobin palmed Kai's ass, and then he ghosted his hot breath over Kai's skin. Kai groaned when he felt Soobin's mouth on one buttock, and then sucked in a breath when he felt the graze of Soobin's sharp canines. He heard and felt Soobin inhaling deeply, and a wave of desire threatened to overwhelm him, knowing that Soobin found his scent intoxicating. Soobin put a hand on each buttock and then spread Kai wide. Kai felt Soobin's nose nudging his ass crack and then the quick slip of his tongue in the opening. Kai bucked against Soobin's face, his cock fully hard again.

"Oh fuck. You taste amazing." Soobin moaned. "And fuck you are so bare and open. I just want to drown in your scent." Soobin pressed his tongue in again, drawing a sob out of Kai. He thrust in and pushed against Kai's walls with his mouth, his teeth scraping at the rim. Kai pushed his ass against Soobin's face, grunting at the feel of Soobin's mouth on him. Soobin pulled away and Kai whined with need.

"I can't wait any longer, Red." Soobin said with desperation, "Let me be inside you. I have to be inside. I have to make you mine." Soobin pressed two fingers against Kai's hole and pushed them in, his saliva smoothing their entry. Kai fucked himself on Soobin's hand, and Soobin added his remaining fingers. He pushed roughly into Kai, while Kai pushed back, moaning loudly.

"I gotta do it now, Kai. Let me fuck you now." Soobin growled. Soobin draped himself over Kai, his hands on either side of Kai's body, his cock stiff against Kai's ass. He bit down gently on the crook of Kai's neck, avoiding the places he had already marked him. Then he raised himself and positioned his cock in front of Kai's opening, slicking it generously with spit.

"Fuck me, Soobin. Claim me." Kai turned his head slightly to answer Soobin. He felt Soobin nudge against his entrance, and start pushing in. Kai groaned at the pressure and the feeling of Soobin entering him. He pushed back against Soobin wantonly, trying to speed the process. Soobin increased the rate of his entry, and finally, Kai bucked against him, and he was seated deeply inside. Soobin began to move slowly, and Kai mewled under him, continuing to push back to meet each of Soobin's thrust. They started a steady rhythm, Soobin and Kai moving together, the sound of their pants and grunts the only accompaniment to their lovemaking. Soobin felt himself stiffening even more in Kai at the smell of their musk mingling. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. It had taken so much willpower to be gentle with Kai. He knew he had made the right choice; Kai felt perfect. They fit together seamlessly. Soobin started pumping even faster, and then he felt his cock starting to expand as Kai clenched his walls around him. Kai yelped in surprise at the feel of the knot growing inside him. As Soobin continued to thrust, his knot met resistance at the entrance and he had to push harder to get back inside. Kai gasped and groaned at the feeling of fullness.

Soobin leaned over his shoulder and whispered hotly in his ear. "It's part of how I make you mine. How I make you my mate. Kai, you are mine." Kai groaned at Soobin's words, bucking back against Soobin, trying to pull him in further with each thrust. Soobin's knot was thickening and pulsing inside Kai, and he felt himself hardening in anticipation of his orgasm.

"Fuck!" Kai panted. He had never felt anything like it. Soobin was having trouble thrusting now, his knot was at full size and he was deeply seated in Kai. He quickly reached around and grabbed Kai's cock, pumping and stroking up and down. Kai gasped and rutted into Soobin's hand. Soobin grunted, only able to push in and out of Kai slightly now with the knot stretching Kai so full and tight. He was ready to go, but he wanted Kai to go with him.

He leaned over Kai's shoulder again, his breath scorching in Kai's ear. "Come with me, Red. Let me take you with me." Kai sobbed, and he pushed against Soobin's hand harder.

"Oh God, Soobin! I'm going to-" Kai started, and then he was screaming and bucking hard into Soobin's hand, and Soobin was coming too, shooting his seed deep into Kai. Soobin howled through his orgasm, his keening louder than Kai's screams of pleasure. Kai's come covered his hand, and together their movements slowed, their breathing returning to normal.

"Little Red." Soobin said, pushing Kai down on the bed with his body, and then rolling them both so they lay on their sides. Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai, and set his chin in the space between Kai's neck and shoulder. He pressed his lips down on Kai's shoulder, and then he spoke into his ear. "You're mine."

"I’m yours." Kai murmured sleepily. "I'm yours, Soobin." Kai tried to move onto his stomach, but found that Soobin was still deep inside him, and still hard. He tried to pull away but Soobin was fully seated and snug. "What the fuck?" Kai gasped.

Soobin laughed gently, and pulled Kai back into his arms, nestling his body against his own. "I told you Red. You're mine."

"Is this a werewolf thing?" Kai asked, his confusion and surprise starting to give way to sleepiness. "I wasn't expecting that…it's…so big. And, it's still hard…"

"The better to fuck you with." Soobin answered. Kai giggled and snuggled deeper in Soobin's arms. "I'll tell you more after you rest."

"Does it happen often?" Kai wondered, yawning widely and pulling Soobin's arms tighter around himself.

"Every time, Red." Soobin smiled, kissing Kai's shoulder again. He pushed his nose in Kai's hair, breathing deeply. They lay quietly for a minute, Soobin waiting to see if Kai would ask him more questions. Then he heard Kai's breathing deepen, and his body relax. Little Red had fallen asleep. Soobin smiled, the protective feelings warming his chest and threatening to overwhelm him. He gripped Kai even tighter, and took a deep breath, drawing his mate's scent into his nose. He closed his eyes and sighed with happiness.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf were only at the beginning of their own fairytale. Before he finally fell asleep, the wolf made a wish with all his heart: that they would be together, happily, ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i dont even know what i'm writing. i just wanted to write something new and this happened i know i'm sick you dont have to tell me.


End file.
